zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Creamy Heart Soup
The Creamy Heart Soup is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a curative item that restores Link's health with some Heart Containers. Link can prepare it by cooking with a Hydromelon, a Voltfruit, a Hearty Radish and Fresh Milk in a pot. As the Hydromelon, Voltfruit, and Hearty Radish all have different effects that cancel each other out, it is impossible to add additional effects to Creamy Heart Soup. Additionally, either Hearty Radish or Big Hearty Radish can be used in the recipe, though using a Big Hearty Radish will produce Creamy Heart Soup that restores more hearts. Like all cooking pot food dish recipes, the amount of Hearts restored varies based on the ingredients used or added to the base recipe, the amount of ingredients used, and whether or not critical success was achieved when it was cooked. Obtaining Ingredients Hydromelon and Voltfruit grow in Gerudo Desert or purchased from the fruit vendor in Gerudo Town. Fresh Milk can be purchased at East Wind in Hateno Village or from the traveling merchant Agus. A Hearty Radish can be purchased at the General Shoppe or found growing in certain areas. Big Hearty Radish grow more rarely and are sold by only certain traveling merchants usually as a rainy day special (which are items only sold when it rains and during thunderstorms). Ashai's Cooking Class If Link visits the cooking class held by the Gerudo teacher Ashai in Gerudo Town, Ashai asks if Link if "she" (as Ashai believes Link to be a Hylian Vai due to his disguise) known about Creamy Heart Soup. If Link asks about it, Ashai reveals she had planned to teach the recipe for her class' lesson, but can't remember the heart-shaped vegetable she needs to make it. Link is unable to help her remember, though she does provide him with the other parts of the recipe and the heart-shaped vegetable she mentions acts as a hint to the missing ingredient she has forgotten. Ashai also reveals that it is said that any Gerudo who can master making it can master almost anything in the world. Given the soup is said to bring one closer to another person when enjoyed together, it is likely that the soup is valued among the Gerudo as it is believed to bring people closer together thus would be an ideal dish for Gerudo vai seeking a mate. It may also be popular due to Hydromelons and Voltfruits being native to and easily obtained in Gerudo Desert and Gerudo Town, while Fresh Milk and either radish could be obtained by the Gerudo through trade with merchants and travelers visiting Gerudo Desert. One Big Hearty Radish grows at the southwest foot of Nero Hill in Tabantha Frontier where it is being admired by a nearby Bokoblin . Ashai's Recipe One Fresh Milk, one Hydromelon, one Voltfruit, and two Heart-shaped Vegetables (Hearty Radish and/or Big Hearty Radish). Ashai's Recipe differs from the basic recipe as two radishes are used instead of one. However as Ashai has forgotten the Heart-shaped Vegetable it is unknown if the recipe calls for two Hearty Radish, two Big Hearty Radish, or a Hearty Radish and Big Hearty Radish, though this allows some room for Link to experiment with the recipe, though two Big Hearty Radish tends to produce more hearts, however Big Hearty Radish are rarer than Hearty Radish. Gallery Heartyradish1.jpg|Link cooking a Creamy Heart Soup dish File:Breath of the Wild Food Dishes (Recipes) Creamy Heart Soup (1 Big Hearty Radish).png|Creamy Heart Soup recipe made with one Big Hearty Radish File:Breath of the Wild Food Dishes (Recipes) Creamy Heart Soup (2 Big Hearty Radish).png|Creamy Heart Soup recipe made with two Big Hearty Radish See Also *Creamy Meat Soup *Creamy Seafood Soup Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Dishes Category:Health Restoring Items